


Kissaphobic

by Unlikely_Cypher



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Ego x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Im so soft for this man h e l p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikely_Cypher/pseuds/Unlikely_Cypher
Summary: You decide to send a certain grumpy doctor some love.
Relationships: Henrik von Schneeplestein/You, Schneeplestein x reader, dr schneeplestein/reader, septic ego/reader
Kudos: 4





	Kissaphobic

You walked down the hall of the hospital after delivering your mom’s laptop to her, ready to escape the halls of the hospital and go on with your day. You went to wave goodbye to the receptionist before noticing the big sign for the Valentine’s day flowers. Walking over and looking at them before gathering your courage and turning to her. 

“Hello honey! Did you wanna get a flower for your mom?” She looked up from her paperwork with a big smile. Everyone in the hospital knew your mother, she was one of the most well respected radiologists there. You would often come visit her for lunch and spend quite a bit of time with some of the other staff as well. 

“Actually I was wondering if I could get a flower for one of the doctors? Do I have to give it to them or do you guys do it anonymously?” You asked, ignoring the heat rising in your cheeks.

“Whichever you want! Were you looking to give one to Doctor Iplier and you’re too nervous? Trust me we get that alot this time of year!” She stood up and leaned against the counter with a heartfelt chuckle. 

“Actually uh, Doctor Schneeplestein…” You ruffled the back of your hair nervously, trying not to make eye contact with her.

“Oh honey are you sure? He’s quite against valentine’s day, wouldn’t even let us decorate his office.” She gave you a slightly concerned look.

“He just seems so grumpy everytime I see him and everytime my mom talks about him, maybe it’ll give him a reason to smile.” You finally met her eyes and her smile widened. 

“Bless your heart, that’s so sweet! How many did you wanna give him? It’s a dollar per rose.” She explained, spinning the pot so I could get a better look at the flowers.

“I’ll take a bouquet please! And could you tie the pink ribbon around it and can I maybe attach a note with my number? Sorry.” You chuckled nervously, her eyes lit up like Christmas as she put it all together. 

“No problem at all honey! I just hope it works out! It would be nice to not have to deal with his grumpy ass, maybe you’re the little spark of fire he needs. He used to be as good and charismatic as Doctor Iplier but ever since the divorce two years ago, he's been the worst!” She arranged the roses and handed you a tiny pink card and a pen. 

“There we go! I’ll deliver it to his office. Fingers crossed.” The nurse crossed her fingers at you after you paid her and went to leave. 

“Thank you.” Your face felt like it was on fire as you walked out and the cold February air hit your face.

~~~ ღ ~~~

A knock sounded on the door of Henrik's office and he didn't even bother to look up before telling them to enter. A nurse walked in with a dozen roses in a vase, a single pink ribbon tied in the center, when she didn’t say anything he looked up.

"Dr.Iplier's office is next door." He rolled his eyes before returning to his writing. 

"No, these are for you." The nurse smiled at him and placed them down gently on the corner of his desk. The red of the roses stood out like a sore thumb in his almost all white office. The only decorations, if you could call them that, was a picture of him and Doctor Iplier back in their college days and a finger painting Robbie had made for him that Anti had forced him to put up. "Looks like someone's got a secret admirer." She teased. 

"Did they leave a name?" The doctor's cheeks flushed as he stood up and gently touched one of the pedals. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. Roses are a waste of money, they’re just dead flowers in a pot waiting to wilt forever.” he withdrew his hand with a gentle sigh. 

"Guess you’ll have to look at the note." The nurse turned around and went to leave before she added. "Y/M/N in radiology’s kid. The one with the H/C hair."

She paused as she watched Henrik’s face turn redder by the second. He had seen you around the hospital occasionally, you were always kind and funny when you spoke to him. Why would someone like you send someone like him flowers? You must be out of her goddamn mind, much like your mother, he thought.

"I know you don't like to talk about your personal life but if I may be frank with you doctor…” She stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her. “I think you two would be such a cute match. How long has it been since you've gotten out? I know you're still upset about the divorce but don't you think it's time you've gotten out and dated again?" 

He sat in shocked silence for a moment, when was the last time he had gotten out? Marvin was always bugging him to go out and try to find someone as well but no one really caught his eye when Marvin did manage to get him out. But now that someone had gone out of their way to give him flowers, and their number… the boldness of it had sparked something in him. You truly were on his mind more than he’d like to admit, he would often find himself wondering when you would return to the hospital. He had never pursued you because he was sure you already had a lover, and you were just being kind to him like you were to everyone else. Maybe one text wouldn’t hurt, he decided.

"I suppose so." He hummed, returning to his seat, cheeks still flushed. "Could you ask Dr. Iplier to handle my next appointment please, I'm gonna go out for lunch today. It's a bit stuffy in here." Henrik glanced out the window noticing the sunshine, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he held the tiny pink paper.

“Absolutely.” The nurse shot him a wide grin before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her Henrik whipped out his phone, fingers gliding over the screen as he added your number to his contacts, checking it a couple times to make sure he got it correct. His nerves set in as he tried to think of anything to send before looking back up at the flowers. He settled on a picture of the flowers as well as a ‘thank you’ with a green heart, then he erased the green heart, put it back, erased it, put it back and sent it before he could overthink it. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for your reply. 

‘No problem! Wanna grab coffee sometime? :)’ Your response came five painful minutes later and he sighed in content. It had been so long since anyone had made him feel like this and he would do whatever it took to make it continue. 

‘Name the time and place.’ He responded and placed his phone on the table and leaned back in his seat with a grin.

~~~ ღ ~~~

Three years later his office door slammed open, almost taking half of the picture frames off of the wall. The once barren walls were now almost entirely covered with pictures of you and him as well as some of his family, in each one Henrik was smiling. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Schnepper Pepper!” You placed a vase full of twelve scarlet roses and a coffee on the edge of his desk before moving around to his side to hug him.

“Remind me again why I ever texted you that day.” Henrik’s face heated up almost as badly as the first time he had gotten the roses as he placed his head against your shoulder. 

“Because you were a grumpy asshole and now you’re still a grumpy asshole but you’re my grumpy asshole.” You explained as he lifted his head again to look at you. 

“Mmmh.” He rolled his eyes then pushed you off him slightly to reach under his desk to pull out an almost matching bouquet of pink roses. “And I unfortunately always will be.” 

“Good.” You gently placed the roses on the desk then grabbed his cheeks giving him kisses all over as he tried to fend you off with giggles. The nurse walked by the office quickly but peaked in for a moment with a smile, glad everything had worked out in the end.


End file.
